Getting Away With Murder
by Princess of poison
Summary: Rated for dark, twisted minds, gore and sex. Possessiveness can sometimes blind a dominant.


A.N: This was just a sudden idea that popped into my head as I was listening to the song of a same name from Papa Roach. So I just ran with it, but warning to readers, this is not gonna be a nice love story. It's dark, but you'll see soon enough. As always, rated R. A two-shot.

Getting away with Murder.

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

Each beat of her heart echoed through her eardrums loudly, as the organ attempted to pump out blood at an incredible pace to facilitate life throughout her body, in an attempt to keep the machine well oiled and running. Her veins thrummed, her pulse fluttered as she ran, the cold of the chilly autumn air forgotten under the fast pace of her running legs. Gravel crunched on concrete under her sneakers, the sound distant as her heartbeat filled her ears, like an odd sort of soothing lullaby. Except she was nowhere near being calm, and she wasn't looking to be lulled to sleep. Her luminescent violet eyes glowed with an unholy sheen, the drying tear tracks mixed with running Kohl eyeliner giving the appearance of frightened beauty. Her pert little nose inhaled sharply as she sucked in enough air to keep her lungs working, her pale pink plump lips quivering slightly with the emotions running rampant through her mind. Her beanie had fallen off somewhere along the way, and her scarf fluttered behind her, her shirt ripped and her jeans scraped and mottled with dried blood in various places.

She skidded around a corner, jumping over bags of rubbish awaiting the scheduled pick up at 5 a.m., two hours away or less from now. She continued her pace, not stopping for a second as she ran.

_**Faster. Faster. Faster!**_

Her mind chanted the words, and her body focused on the single task as she ran down a narrow alley, empty and cloaked in darkness. Her legs seeked rest, her body was going to crash soon from exhaustion as her adrenalin had long expired, but her mind was whirring frantically. The blood rushing through her neared an all encompassing roar, as she huffed and shredded down the narrow entryway, fear freezing her body as she ran down the alley to only come face to face with a dead end. She was staring at the wall when she heard the footsteps behind her. She trembled lightly as she made herself turn around and face her pursuer, her eyes staring deep into the inky blackness he seemed to emerge out of.

Her thrumming heart felt as if it were in her throat, and she couldn't even calm down enough to swallow. With a few shallow breaths, she watched him reveal himself, his six foot frame muscular yet lanky as he stepped into the dim light in a black hoodie and jeans. Crimson liquid was splashed over his neck and hands, where she had tried less than an hour ago to slit his throat. His white pale skin was a sickly hue, his white hair speckled with droplets of it as his intense golden eyes with yellow sclera burned into her wide violet ones. Her chest was heaving as he got closer, the smell of the blood leaving a metallic scent in the air, like rusted metal dipped in water.

She tried to breathe. She tried to stay calm. It was going well until her head dipped and she began to giggle. At first it was cute, like a little girl then it got louder, the giggling fit hiding traces of something dark and sinister beneath it. When he was only a few inches away from her body, she raised her head to look into his eyes, her lips twisted into a cute little pout.

"What took you so long, baka?" she whispered, ceasing her giggles to raise a hand to cup his cheek gently.

He grinned wickedly at her. "What did ya think I was doin' bunny? Painting ma nails?"

"Hichigo", she sighed, before fisting a hand in his hair and dragging his face down to smash her mouth to his. The kiss was hard and rough, and she growled lowly when he bit her twice, his tongue cleaning up her bloody bottom lip.

"Is it done?" she managed between kisses.

"Nobody will ever fuckin' try to come between us again angel. I gutted him extra for forcing you to blow him," Hichigo sneered, locking eyes with the love of his life.

"He was your best friend", Rukia giggled, as Hichigo pulled away from her and began to strip her, tearing off her clothes with as much force he could find. He needed her now, and the fact made her pussy drip.

"You're **mine. **He was just a job, and no one touches what's mine", he growled, as Rukia efficiently pulled off his hoodie and undid his jeans, letting them drop to his ankles as he finally ripped her thong away and backed her against the concrete wall.

"And you're mine", she breathed, before he positioned himself against her entry way and slammed his ten inches of monster cock into her tiny pussy. She screamed in exhilaration as he began to fuck her like a possessed man against the wall, her legs wrapped around his lean waist as his teeth bit painfully on her engorged coral nipples until she cried. His cock was thick and long, and his sheer size threatened to break her in two but she loved the pain. Welcomed it even as she met him thrust for thrust, a trail of saliva leaking from her open mouth as he pummeled into her small wet cunt. Every thrust hit her womb, and rubbed against her clit so well that she trembled soon after as her pussy muscles clenched his cock in a vise grip and she orgasmed, sensations bombarding her so hard her vision swam. When she opened her eyes again she found herself on her back on top of their clothes as Hichigo held her legs on top of his shoulders as he thrust into her in hard, rough strokes. She grabbed onto his hair roughly and brought his snarling mouth to her's to kiss and bite viciously, before he shifted his hands to her hips where he began to slam into her brutally. It was like rape, and Rukia loved every second of it. Her moans, his grunts and growls and the slapping of their skin were the only noises along the deserted alley and empty streets as they fucked each other raw under the muted moonlight, twin pale figures coming together again and again as they gloried in their desire, their lust, their love, their dark, dirty sins.


End file.
